1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe organizers and more particularly pertains to a new shoe storage system for housing and organizing shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shoe organizers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,807 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,017 to Doyel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,442 to Hakeem; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,127 to Benedict; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,528 to Cone; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,817 to Pryor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe storage system. The inventive device includes a compartment defined by a top wall, a bottom wall, a long open front, a long open back and long opposed side walls. A gear system is disposed interiorly of the compartment. A pulley system is coupled with respect to the gear system. A plurality of shoe pouches are coupled with respect to the gear system.
In these respects, the shoe storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing and organizing shoes.